poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Pound Puppies Theme
The Pound Puppies Theme is the instrumental song that plays at the beginning of every episode of Pound Puppies. Lyrics None: the song is an instrumental. Military style dog barks provide the first few notes of percussion. Background The Pound Puppies theme has some similarities with the Disney's Recess theme, a show that the co-creators of Pound Puppies, Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere, previously created. In turn, the Recess theme was based off the Hogan's Heroes theme, a 60s sitcom based in a German prisoner-of-war camp, which this show takes inspiration from. Going further, the Hogan's Heroes theme was based off of the theme from the movie The Great Escape. A flute or similar woodwind instrument provides the main melody, with a drum providing percussion both during and after the introductory barks. The title sequence was storyboarded by Michelle Tessier and Thy Than, who first boarded it for The Yipper Caper and continue to receive credit for current episodes, even after the animation was redone. Imagery 9 Story Entertainment Intro The first intro used for Pound Puppies was animated by 9 Story Entertainment and used for all of season one, even the episodes produced by DHX Media/Vancouver. Season 1: 9 Story Entertainment Era (episodes 1-7) The intro starts with a close-up of the Shelter 17 sign, a blue silhouette of a boxer. The camera zooms out to reveal Catchem's animal control truck driving into Shelter 17, where McLeish and Olaf are waiting. The two open the back door to the truck and are surprised to find thirteen puppies waiting. The puppies jump out of the truck and the camera pans to one of the kennels, where Lucky signals Squirt to unscrew a fire hydrant. The resulting geyser distracts McLeish and Olaf, allowing the dogs to throw a dog bone attached to a fishing line that retracts into Shelter 17's underground headquarters. Lucky watches as the pups run into one of the entrance tunnels. Underground, Cookie gets the chaotic puppies in order by growling at them, and motions them to follow the bone, which is pulled behind her. The scene wipes to the group of pups waiting. Niblet appears and picks up one of the puppies to join two of the other pups in a bathtub, where Mr. Nut Nut is giving them a bath. The scene changes again to show Strudel watching a squirrel look for one of the puppy's perfect person on the Free Kid Database. The scene changes. Lucky appears again and watches as Sparky gives one of the puppies a Pound Puppies dog tag. On the surface, all of the puppies, now wearing Pound Puppy tags, are united with their perfect persons. The scene wipes for the last time, revealing from left to right: Squirt, Niblet, Lucky, Cookie and Strudel waiting as one of the puppies runs over with the Pound Puppies logo on two strings, the bone in his jaws. As the puppy runs off-screen, Squirt, Strudel and Niblet knock over the front of the logo to reveal the Executive Producers' names: Wendy Moss Klein, Nancy Steingard, Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere on a purple background, the former two using their snouts and Niblet using his paws. The five stare at the camera as the "EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS" title fades into "DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY" title, who are the same as the executive producers. Season 1: DHX Media/Vancouver Era (episodes 8-26) The intro for season one episodes from DHX Media Vancouver is virtually unchanged from the intro for the 9 Story Entertainment episodes. The main difference is that the Shelter 17 sign shows the silhouette of Lucky rather than a boxer. The sign is also changed within the show. Also, the USPS logo appears on the mailbox in front of Shelter 17 (the logo is once again removed for season two's intro). DHX Media/Vancouver Intro Season 2 For season two, DHX Media Vancouver completely redid the intro. Although the song is unchanged, the animation style of 9 Story Entertainment (no outlines, choppy movement) is replaced with DHX Media/Vancouver's animation style (outlines that are a darker shade of the character's color, much smoother movements) that has been used since they took over the show starting with My Fair Rebound. Movement is more prevalent and subtle than in the old intro. For example, when Catchem's truck is driving into Shelter 17, the camera slightly pans with it rather than staying completely stable. Possibly the most notable change is that the Super Secret Pup Club replace Sparky in giving the new puppies dog tags and appear in the title card, which now fades instead of knocking over to avoid crushing the SSPC and does not name Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere as executive producers (although it still has them under the "DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY" title). Several strange inconsistencies are fixed in the new intro. For a complete list of changes, see below. Full List of Differences Season 3 Season three's intro is nearly unchanged from season two's. The only difference is that the title card at the end lists Bart Jennett as executive producer, replacing Wendy Moss Klein and Nancy Steingard. Also, the "Executive Producer" credit shows up first, rather than the "Developed for Television by" credit. Closing Theme The closing theme is the same as the opening theme, but set to a deeper key (and instrument) and is richer, featuring more instruments. It puts the military barking in the middle of the song, instead of at the beginning, making it more resemble the Recess theme, which had percussion both at the beginning and the middle of the theme. Category:Songs